grendothfandomcom-20200213-history
Notable Characters
There have been many notable characters and NPCs in Grendoth's history. Here is some background on some of the more famous. Gabrielle Be'Gesamer Gabrielle Be’Gesamer lived in a small cottage on the shore of Lake Mirralar that her grandfather had built. Her mother, Madeline, was living there with her widowed father when she met Gabrielle’s father, Branwald Be’Gesamer. Branwald was the court wizard in Aspenleaf, and while traveling through that area and was bitten by a seglek. Gabrielle nursed him back to health and they fell in love. Bran knew that the king would disapprove of this marriage to a human so he kept it and Gabrielle’s birth a secret until her 5th birthday. A wizard by the name of Hefrense, who was jealous of Bran, learned of it and killed Bran in a wizard’s duel. Upon Bran’s death, Hefrense expected to be given Bran’s staff, Els’Quentath, but despite Hefrense’s objections the king ordered it given to Gabrielle as it was a family heirloom and would likely be of no use in Hefrense’s hands. It was said to have been crafted by fairies, and that fairly blood ran in the Be’Gesamer family’s veins. Gabrielle’s healing abilities were more practical, as she mainly used poultices and herbs. The staff augmented her already natural ability and she became a great healer, though she remained in lived in her humble cottage for the rest of her life. She married a knight named Christopher, who died in the war of the Shadow Queen. A few years later she married Herinthas, a childhood friend of her cousin, Raina. They had one child, a girl who they named Gaeity, who showed a great natural affinity with the staff at an early age and was able to do things with it that not even Gabrielle could do. However, nothing is known of her whereabouts. Gabrielle is petite and resembles Raina enough to tell they are related. Her features are more human than her cousin’s and her eyes are brown. She usually leaves her long brown hair down, and wears a simple blouse and skirt. She carries a staff of reddish wood capped with metal on each end, carved with strange looking runes. Raina Stormbringer Raina was born in a small village in the Aspenleaf forest. Her father, Malvic, was an Aspenleaf elf and a ranger. Her mother, Jocelyn, was a human druid, one of a very few in Greyfeather, who tended the small portion of the Aspenleaf forest in which their village was located. She has a brother, Alerius, who is a wood worker. The goddess Gabrielle is her first cousin, her mother Madeline being Jocelyn’s sister. Raina was born with an innate ability; weather responded to her moods. Even as a child, if she cried or was upset it was likely to storm, and if she was happy the skies cleared, gaining her the nickname “Stormbringer”. Many thought she controlled the weather, but that was not the case. Raina wanted to be a ranger, like her father and her brother’s best friend, Herinthas, but her mother wanted her to follow in her footsteps. An unfortunate lightning strike, caused by Raina when she was angered, forced her mother to take steps to train her daughter, at the insistence of the Arch Druid. Raina then took the name Stormbringer as her own. Raina became a powerful druid, blessed by her god, Argonnes, who gifted her with his bow. She met and married Nicolas Ravenblade and they had one child, Micah. It is rumored that the bow is in Micah’s possession, as he is a great weapon master, but this has not been confirmed. During the war of the Shadow Queen, Raina directed the druids in Aspenleaf to protect it from the fires started by orcs, at the direction of Nedora, the Shadow Queen. Even before this, Raina had a deep hatred of Nedora and her name was spoken in Raina’s presence at personal peril. As far as Raina knew, Nedora vanished when her husband, with the help of others, defeated her. She knew nothing of Nedora’s return to Greyfeather with Kensak. Raina is responsible for starting the regrowth of the small grove that was the remains of the Ty’larenthar elves forest. She is also began the restoration of the Amoratti Desert, and recruited many of the druids who still work there. Her ascension to goddess was done with these thing still unfinished, and Raina was so angry for being taken away from Greyfeather that it stormed for many days and nights as a result of her wrath. Raina is tiny, only standing about 5’1” and barely weighing 100 lbs. She has long, golden brown hair that she normally wears in a braid. She’s rather plain but for her large hazel eyes flecked with green. She looks elven, with slightly pointed ears, tilted eyes and tanned skin. She prefers to wear cloth breeches and shirt rather than a robe, and carries a plain-looking staff.